Primer amor
by Wolfstraw
Summary: Mas que el primer amor era un amor de la infancia, alejarse de la persona que conocía desde la conciencia de su propia vida, pasando por todo juntos. Pero... ya no es suficiente. Me he aburrido, lo siento. Podrías odiarme al decir que quiero probar besar a alguien nuevo. Estoy cansado, déjame ir, por favor.


Titulo: Primer amor

Pareja: MakoHaru (Maruka) /? x ?

Género: Romance, angst, hurt.

_'Has estado actuando extraño'_

_'¿Está todo bien?'_

_'Te siento __**diferente**__'_

Conversaciones así se repetían con más frecuencia de la que quisiera reconocer.

En sus memorias, mas allá de las personas que integraban su familia el ocupaba la mayoría en comparación a todos sus amistades, su primer amigo y con quien había compartido su vida desde los primeros días en los que empiezas a darte cuenta de cómo funciona el mundo y la parte que te toca en el. Eran parte del crecimiento del otro y por lo tanto eran parte de la persona desarrollada que eran ahora y en la que serian después pues aun con el paso de los años habían logrado permanecer juntos, hay ocasiones en las que cuando vez a una persona y compartes ciertos momentos especiales con esta se crean emociones que parecen ser más grandes de las que creías, de lo que esperabas.

Por eso no fue extraño para ninguno de los dos cuando el otro se convirtió en su primer amor.

[Cuando conoces todo sobre la otra persona, ya no hay nada más que esperar.]

Y pensamientos como este asustaban a Makoto más de lo que podría expresar cuando la mano de Haruka apresaba la suya sin que lo notara y momentos después, seguía sin sentirla. Por eso ahora cuando la mirada acuática se posaba en el con preocupación no era capaz de enfrentarla, algo malo le pasaba. ¿Era por él?

Las palabras estaban ausentes en su boca vacía en contraste de su mente llena de preocupaciones y aun así no podía decir nada. Temía escucharle y cambiar de opinión, esta decisión que tanto le costó aceptar por los efectos entre ellos. Su primer amor, frente a él.

Cuando estaban juntos en la habitación oscura, en la que habían compartido juntos noches antes de ese día tantas veces Makoto la sintió fría y vacía, se preguntaba si siempre había sido así o habría cambiado cuando no estaba mirando. Pero Makoto entendía ahora, el que había cambiado era él, pero el Haruka sentado frente a él en esa cama de sabanas limpias era el mismo ante sus ojos. Podía ser que al igual que el haya cambiado, pero Makoto no podía verlo porque lo que sentía junto a él era lo mismo de siempre, lo mismo, lo mismo, lo mismo.

Makoto estaba cansado.

Lagrimas empezaron a escapar de sus ojos así como disculpas brotaban de sus labios, fluidas como el agua a la que tanto le temía y por un instante Haruka sintió un temor similar. ¿Cuando fue que el cansancio peso tanto en su cuerpo para que ahora se derramara con desesperación de su ser? Con grandes golpes, todo salía. Lo lamentaba tanto, ser tan egoísta, con su primer amor.

-Entiéndeme, por favor. - Suplicaba, tan extraño de él. Los intentos por acercarse a él eran negados y cuando Haruka logro apresarle entre sus brazos el llanto no ceso y Makoto lo empujo con suavidad y firmeza dudosa, temblando de arrepentimientos.

-No me hagas cambiar de opinión Haru, no... Por favor, comprende... - "Estoy cansado" y esta vez Haru podía ser el ganador de su juego, leyendo los pensamientos exactos de Makoto. Pero como desde el inicio, no había premio.

La lluvia en el exterior caía con una delicadeza ausente en esta situación, un escenario que no habrían imaginado hasta el día de hoy, el final de una mala ruta. La poca iluminación que entraba por la ventana le permitió a Haruka tomar el rostro de su compañero en la oscuridad entre sus manos y encontrar sus ojos con los suyos. Podía verlo, lo que estaba ocultando de él en estos días corrientes, la falta de deseo en sus ojos. Ya no había nada ahí para él, nada que recuperar, se había ido todo y se pregunto cuál sería su expresión en estos momentos como para asustar tanto a Makoto para haberle mentido hasta ahora.

En esos momentos Haruka lo recordó, su primer beso con Makoto. Y ahora se preguntaba como será su primer beso con alguien nuevo. ¿Sería mejor?

Se preguntaba si podría besarle ahora sin que ambos se arrepintieran de lo que pasaría después, ¿Podría lastimar a Makoto como lo estaba lastimando a él en estos momentos? Si cerraba los ojos, podía sentir su propio cansancio alcanzándolo al final de la carrera empezada años atrás, y las palabras que iniciaron su travesía "Me gustas, Haru" resonaban en su cabeza como una canción de cuna. Habían alcanzado la meta y ahora cada quien sigue su propio camino.

-No me mires así - Como si fuera suficiente para cambiarlo todo, incluso si sus pensamientos volvían con el su corazón era otro ahora y no le pertenecía. Quería disculparse por mirarlo como lo miraba porque eran grandes las posibilidades de que no estuviera sonriendo y eso haría llorar a Makoto. "No llores" quería decir, pero la pena propia era egoísta y buscaba compañía. ¿Estás arrepentido ahora o lamentas haber avanzado y haberme dejado atrás?

El Makoto frente suyo trataba de sostener su mirada, pero no le veía a él, en su interior había otra persona en la que estaba pensando. Una persona nueva. ¿Eso era lo que lamentabas? Quería preguntar, ahora sabía la respuesta sin embargo.

Junto sus labios, un contacto fantasmal casi inexistente y fue la despedida. Aquí terminaba esta historia y cuando querías recordar las cosas buenas era mejor darle un buen final, una imitación era lo que tenían y la aceptarían como excusa para salvar lo que fuera ahora su amistad, con nada detrás. Con nada oculto que proteger.

El peso en la cama disminuyo y Haruka se encontró solo en ella, más grande de lo que recordaba. Los pasos de la figura alejándose con lentitud daban ritmo a sus pensamientos que trataban de encontrarle sentido a todo lo que acababa de pasar, lo que había empezado sin que lo notara.

-¿Cómo crees que se sentirá, Makoto? -

"Cuando lo beses"

Y aun en estos momentos, podía entender lo que pensaba, ahorrándole palabras que no quería pronunciar, no aun, no por ahora. No en la noche de luto a su primer amor.

-No lo sé. - Su voz temblaba con emoción mal disimulada.

Y era justo por esas palabras, que habían terminado así.

_El sol resplandecía sobre ellos, sus diminutos cuerpos de niño uno junto al otro, Makoto se mecía con suavidad al ritmo de una canción que solo existía en su imaginación por momentos Haru la escuchaba también, sus piernitas se mecían a la orilla del muelle jugando con el agua a una distancia segura, sonreían con la inocencia de su edad y sus manos se mantenían unidas, con todo ese amor que contenían sus pequeños corazones resguardados en esos cuerpos inmaduros. No había pensamientos complicados y la presencia del otro, ese cuerpo tan cerca del suyo era lo único que importaba. Cerraban los ojos y antes de que lo notaran caían dormidos a la luz del mediodía._

El eco de sus pasos se detuvo y cuando tuvo fuerzas para mirar, el seguía ahí en el marco de la puerta, podía sentir la duda que le hacía temblar y sonrió con ternura un instante en su mente; su rostro aun imperturbable.

Ellos dos eran tan diferentes que incluso el sentía ansias de saber lo que pasaría en el futuro, entre esos dos. Qué clase de persona seria Makoto cuando estuviera con él, que clase de expresión le mostraría cuando le dijera palabras de amor en secreto, que vería al cerrar los ojos cuando lo besara.

Haruka abrió la ventana, invitando la lluvia a entrar, sintió su caricia en su rostro y era todo lo que tenia ahora. Inhalo la frescura de la noche y por un momento su corazón sano.

-Lo siento Haru-chan -

-Te he dicho que no agregues el 'chan' -


End file.
